1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof gutters. It relates particularly to a device for protecting a roof gutter so that the gutter will remain clean for the free flow of rain water therethrough.
2. Prior Art
A well-known problem familiar to most of us is that roof gutters fill with debris--such as leaves, twigs, acorns, seed cases, and the like--especially in the spring and in the fall. Over the years a number of attempts have been made to solve this problem, and numerous expedients have been proposed. Worthy of note are those disclosed in the following U.S. patents, which constitute the closest art known to applicant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,135; 3,834,091; 2,841,100; 2,734,467; and 3,420,378. Notwithstanding the limited efficacy of these and similar expedients, they are all found wanting in one major aspect: since they are all flat screens which cover the roof gutter to which they are attached for protection, they are all easily covered and clogged with debris, often during a single rainfall. This accumulation of debris directly over the roof gutter effectively closes the gutter and allows rain water to flow thereover, instead of therein and therethrough.